fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Blank
This article is about Blank and Ethereal's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Blank and Ethereal. Blank was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on April 5, 2017. She has a small role in Act 2 of the plot. Ethereal was revealed as a costume option for Blank on 6/2/17. She has new taunts and victory poses. Background Blank Blank was formerly known as Olivia, and did not have the best childhood growing up. While trying to grow out of her old abusive and bleak life, she underwent a experiment by A22. This experiment turned her skin barely visible and she would use it to help others in trouble or bleak situations. She joined F.A.N.T, then left, then returned. Although uneasy about the future, she's willing to fight for it. Ethereal Ethereal is a woman with transparent skin as well, but uses her abilities to aid the terrorism group W.R.A.I.T.H. She is very anti-government but she states that she will not attack innocents. She seems to especially despise Blank out of everyone in F.A.N.T, but can't bring herself to actually kill her if asked to do so. She seems to believe that with a little more talking she can get Blank to join W.R.A.I.T.H, knowing that Blank has little faith in the government. The two are often at each other's throats but also willing to team up if the situation calls for it. Moveset Gimmick Blank/Ethereal does boosted damage if they hit a opponent from behind (.13x times normal damage). Standard Attacks Special Moves Memory Gear Moves Finisher Taunts Blank *'Up Taunt' - Blank sighs very deeply, stirring a cup of coffee before mixing it with some vodka. *'Side Taunt' - Blank taps a alien gun from Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy, which appears to be busted up and no longer working. *'Down Taunt' - Blank calls up Hugo, who tells her that's he's too busy to talk. If the two are in battle, she'll just throw the phone at him (dealing 5% if they aren't on the same team). Ethereal *'Up Taunt' - Ethereal strikes a bo staff into the ground and sits on top of it, hissing. *'Side Taunt' - Ethereal does some tap dancing, holding her bo staff and twirling it around. *'Down Taunt' - Ethereal tugs at her clothes. Victory Poses Blank *Blank kicks the camera. If she was barefoot before winning, she will groan and scream in pain as the camera's feed goes out. *Blank looks around for Hugo before taking out a cigarette and smoking it. *Blank flicks away a F.A.N.T badge. *If she wins on a team with Hugo Logia, the two put their arms across their shoulders, smiling. Ethereal *Ethereal rolls into frame before jumping up. *Ethereal blows up the results screen. *Ethereal disappears into shadow. Trophies TBA Trivia *Blank/Ethereal's moveset mainly comes from Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy and Ethereal's moveset in Toroko Warriors. *Blank's side taunt references the alien gun she used in Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory